This invention relates to a covering for the underarm support of a crutch and methods for making such a covering.
This invention pertains to a covering for the underarm support of a medical crutch that provides extra padding and comfort to the underarm area of the patient using the crutch.
Known crutch pads contain some type of covering for the underarm support of a medical crutch that incorporates some degree of padding. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,711,261, 5,078,640, and 5,101,846 disclose a flocked or other cushioning material, or a compressible filler, in an enveloping configuration that can be secured to the underarm support of a crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,261, issued to Rosenburg Dec. 8, 1987, describes a cushioning covering for a load bearing member of a crutch. The ""261 patent discloses a cushioned fabric cover that is formed in the basic shape of the existing underarm support cover. The cushioning covering of the ""261 patent is slipped over the underarm support and is secured with Velcro straps that run under the existing support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,846, issued to Greatwood Apr. 7, 1992, discloses a covered crutch pad that is constructed of a flocked or other cushioning material. The crutch pad is composed of an outer envelope constructed from a cushioning material. Another inner envelope is fitted inside the outer envelope and serves to secure the covering to the existing underarm support as well as provide cushioning. This cover provides extra padding to the underarm area as well as the interior of the arm and side of the torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,640, issued to Berman Jan. 7, 1992, relates to a plaything or plush toy that is usable as a crutch pad. The ""640 patent consists of a plush outer surface constructed to resemble an animal or similar object of interest. The inside of the object is filled with a compressible filler. The plush toy can be disposed over the top of the existing underarm support member and securely fastened, as in the ""261 patent, with a Velcro strap.
In view of the known crutch pads as represented by the above patents, further improvements are needed.
This invention pertains to a covering for the underarm support of a medical crutch that provides extra padding and comfort to the patient using the crutch and other desirable benefits.
In one form of the invention, the crutch underarm support covering consists of a flexible sheet material, e.g., a fabric, that forms the outer and inner faces of the cover and also a peripheral edge. The complete peripheral edge is expandable and recoverable. This facilitates securely fastening the pad to the underarm support of a medical crutch. This feature also facilitates the easy removal of the pad from the underarm support of the crutch.
In another form of this invention, the crutch underarm support covering consists of a flexible sheet material, e.g., a fabric, that forms the outer and inner faces of the cover and also a peripheral edge. A cushioning element is disposed between these faces. The complete peripheral edge is expandable and recoverable which facilitates securely fastening and removing the crutch underarm cover to the underarm support of a medical crutch. The expandability and recoverability of the complete peripheral edge also permits the inner and outer faces of the cover to be reversed, thereby becoming the new outer and inner faces, respectively.
This invention also relates to a method for making the padded crutch covers. The crutch pad is made by joining one or two sheets of flexible material. The material is joined in such a manner so as to create a pocket. An elongated element which facilitates the complete peripheral edge being expandable and recoverable is adapted to be secured along the periphery of the pocket. The elongated element may be a cord or an elastic band. The pocket is filled with a cushioning material and closed, leaving the ends of the elongated element exposed for manipulation.
When the peripheral edge is gathered, the pad becomes mushroom-like with a top outer face and a bottom inner face that forms a cavity to receive the underarm crutch support. The placement of the elongated element facilitates the reversal of the top outer face and the bottom inner face. The pad is placed on the crutch so that the underarm support of the crutch is adjacent the bottom inner face of the pocket. The complete peripheral edge of the pad is expandable to accommodate the introduction of the crutch support. After the crutch support has been inserted, either a gathering cord or elastic is used to securely fasten the pad to the crutch.
Among the main benefits of this product is the cushioning provided to the underarm area of the user. This cushioning reduces the pain and discomfort caused by the use of the crutch. Furthermore, the expandable and recoverable structure enables the product to be easily used and removed. Further, the pad surfaces are reversible which prolongs the useful life of the cover and also provides varying ornamental appearances when different colored fabrics are used for each face of the cover.